


It's a secret

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco has a secret crush on Harry and decides to send him a unsigned valentine believing that Harry will never know who it came from.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Draco watched as the owls swooped into the great hall, several of them diving towards the Gryffindor table in a flurry of feathers and leaving behind a large pile of cards and gifts on top of Harry’s breakfast before flying away. He studied the valentines, seeking out the one he had sent feeling both pleased and disappointed that it was likely hidden secretly underneath the thousands of others. It wasn’t like he had signed it anyway so there was no chance that Harry could trace it back to him.

His heart sunk further when Harry sneered at the heap and pushed it towards Granger sat beside him. The frown on his face as he ignored those that were trying to catch his eye made it very clear that he didn’t want the attention. Perhaps he shouldn’t have sent anything Draco thought dejectedly, he already knew that it was silly and pointless but had decided to write the letter anyway using the holiday as an excuse and cover for expressing his emotions.

As he continued to watch Granger drew out her wand and cast a spell at the pile. He would admit he had expected them to vanish or dissolve into mist but rather only about half of them disappeared with a pop. Granger then pushed them back towards Harry with a small smile, her lips moving as she spoke to him. Harry only glared harder at the smaller pile before rolling his eyes and saying something back. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Granger had likely removed any that held love spells or dangerous curses but Harry still had no interest in his valentines.

Draco was beginning to feel a little sick, his letter wouldn’t have been vanished but now he had seen Harry’s reaction he was beginning to regret his decision to send anything at all. His regret only grew when Weasley snatched up one of the letters reading it to the table while fluttering his eyes at Harry. From where he was Draco could hear the Gryffindors laughing except for Harry who angrily took the letter back and attempted to collect up the others into an organized stack. Unfortunately before he was able Weasley stole another letter, standing up to keep it from Harry when he tried to take it back.

Draco’s stomach rolled as he saw the green envelope and he pulled nervously at his collar as his body began to heat with embarrassment. Harry had given up trying to retrieve the letter and had slumped back onto the bench while Weasley in triumph tore open the seal. As if giving a speech he held the letter before him, the words muffled by the time they reached Draco’s ears but audible to the Gryffindors and probably the Hufflepuffs too.

A part of Draco wanted to look away or even better leave but someone might notice and wonder about why he would act like that. It was unlikely but not a risk he was willing to take, he had already taken one risk and it was proving to have been a terrible idea. He kept his eyes on Weasley and noticed a subtle change, his mouth was growing smaller, his smile disappearing as he continued to read now so quietly that Draco couldn’t hear even a whisper of the words.

Finally unable to prevent it, Draco glanced at Harry and then did a double take. Harry had frozen with his mouth open and his expression fixed into one of rapture as Weasley continued to read while sitting back down and offering it to Harry when he held out a hand. Draco shifted in his seat, swallowing down the butterflies in his stomach as Harry read the rest of his words. When he finished he flipped the paper over eyes narrowed as he searched for a possible signature but finding only love from your secret admirer.

He wouldn’t find anything that could link the letter back to Draco, he’d been very careful about that. Unwilling to give up, Harry next looked at the envelope and checked it carefully. At best he would know that it had come from inside Hogwarts but with about a thousand students his chances of narrowing it down weren’t great, except Draco had used a green envelope. At the time he had only chosen it to match Harry’s eyes but it might have been a mistake.

The second Harry’s gaze moved towards the Slytherin table Draco looked down, and finally paid attention to the food on his plate. He wasn’t really hungry but he forced himself to take a bite and then another, counting to a hundred in his head Draco then glanced up. His eyes met Harry’s and stayed there, if Draco looked away then it might seem like he had something to hide but could Harry’s see his flushed cheeks from so far away?

Raising an eyebrow Draco kept holding Harry’s gaze before curling his lip and looking back down. Let him think of that what he will, Draco mused. When the bell rang to tell everyone that breakfast was over and classes would soon be starting Draco took one last look at Harry. The other cards and gifts had gone; either put away or destroyed he didn’t know and didn’t care. Clutched in Harry’s hand was his letter and Harry was once again reading it with a small smile on his face that warmed Draco’s heart.

Over the course of the day Draco saw Harry re-reading the letter several more times with the same soft smile on his face. It was bittersweet to witness because while Draco was glad that he had made Harry happy it was tempered by the knowledge that it was reliant on the fact Harry had no idea who had sent the letter.

By the time dinner rolled around Draco felt terrible and regretted sending the stupid letter. All it had done was make it apparent that his feelings would need to stay a secret. With a deep sigh Draco looked once again at the Gryffindor table, and locked onto Harry. The letter was still in his hand, slightly crumpled now from being folded and pulled in and out of a pocket all day. However seeing the soft smile on his face Draco found his regrets disappearing to be replaced with joy that he had caused Harry’s happiness.

When dinner finished and he made his way back to his dorm Draco smiled to himself, clinging to that feeling of pride for doing something a little bit brave. However it quickly fled when Harry stepped out from an alcove beside him.

“Can I talk to you?”

“About what exactly?” Draco asked back, his tone even despite the sweat that had began to form on the palm of his hands as his heart began to race.

“I just wanted to say thank you for the letter. It was the sweetest and most beautiful thing I’ve ever read,” Harry mumbled with a coy smile.

In a complete panic now Draco prayed that he wasn’t blushing as he cleared his throat.

“What makes you think I sent you a letter?”

“Please Draco; give me a little credit for being able to recognise my crushes handwriting.”

Unsure if he had heard Harry correctly Draco said, “Your crushes handwriting?”

“Yeah, I’m not great with words unlike you but I’ve been told actions speak louder anyway,” Harry stated before reaching out and grabbing Draco’s tie.

Having been pulled unexpectently into the kiss, Draco’s eyes remained open in shock, before falling closed as Harry’s lips lingered on his. When Harry finally pulled back Draco blinked in confusion.

“So do you want to be my valentine or boyfriend or possible future husband?” Harry asked with a nervous chuckle. Draco was still struggling to comprehend what was happening but all of those choices sounded good to him.

“Um, yes,” he answered with a nervous smirk.

“Great,” Harry replied before pulling Draco into a longer and deeper kiss that left them both breathless and rosy cheeked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quite a few people were curious about what was in the letter Draco sent and I eventually managed to get Harry to spill so here is an extra dose of fluffy feels for you all.

Harry opened the cupboard and after a quick search located the small wooden box he had been looking for on the top shelf. After pulling it down he carried it to the bed and sitting finally opened the small clasp that held it closed. Many would think that it contained gold or magical items but in truth it held far more important treasures than that.

On the top of the small pile inside was a photo, the figures on it moving seamlessly and Harry smiled down at them. It hardly seemed like any time had passed since it was taken during their last year at Hogwarts as Draco's smile still caused Harry's heart to skip a beat. Hermione had taken the picture without either of them knowing one evening as they had dozed under a tree on the castle grounds but that's what made it so special. Harry watched as Draco pushed back the fringe of his sleeping self and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before smiling softly with eyes that shone with affection.

In that look was love, pure and simple without expectation and it made warmth fill Harry's chest. Even now he would sometimes catch Draco looking at him like that and it never failed to make him smile.

Moving the picture aside Harry continued to look at his treasures. There was a keychain of the Eiffel Tower that Harry bought during their trip to france, a seashell he had picked up at the beach on the day Draco had gotten horrible sunburned, a pair of cufflinks in the shape of lightning bolts Draco got him for his birthday two years ago as a joke and more pictures of their time together. However the most precious item was at the very bottom, creased and worn sat a single piece of paper.

Pulling it out Harry opened it carefully and reread the words that by now had been memorized and what had been the beginning of his and Draco's relationship.

Dear Harry,

I know that today you will receive hundreds if not thousands of letters from fans and lovestruck fools of which I count myself among them. Some will have been amazed by your deeds and some will only be seeking fame but personally I think those are stupid reasons to care for someone.

For me the most beautiful thing about you and the reason I love you is because your laugh is infectious and considering all you have been though miraculous. There are only a few people in this world that could have survived all you have and still find even the smallest things humourous. It fills me with hope each time I hear it and for those brief moments the world seems a little bit brighter. Promise me you will continue to laugh and smile throughout this life and into the next whatever it may contain.

You are extraordinary Harry, not because of your grand heroics but because you have remained kind and loyal and noble even when it was difficult and it would have been easy to give up. That unwavering strength radiants from you like sunlight and can be blinding at times yet I struggle to look away even when I know I should.

I also know you would never accept it but my heart and soul belong to you, forever, and I consider it to be in safe hands. For your heart is selfless and has the capacity to love endlessly without restriction. Which is just another trait of yours that is far more important than your title.

I could have sent this any day of the year and I certainly considered it but chose today when I thought you would most appreciate knowing that amongst the fakes and the currently smitten someone truly cares for you and always will.

Happy Valentine's Day Harry

All my love

your secret admirer.

As the emotions in Harry began to build, bringing tears to his eyes Harry thought once again how grateful he was that Ron had grabbed this letter from him years ago. If not for that it might have been destroyed and with it the happiness he had found with Draco.

With his hand he wiped his eyes dry and glanced at the calendar pinned to the wall. It was valentine's day once again and like the five before it Harry was spending it with Draco. The evening had been planned, everything from the food to the music ready for their evening together that Harry had left work early to set up. Now all he needed was the final surprise so after packing back up the box and returning it to the cupboard Harry headed to his sock drawer and pulled out the little black box hidden at the back of it.

He flipped open the lid, checking once again that the ring hadn't vanished in the day since he last looked. Perfect, Harry thought as he closed it and placed it into the pocket of his trousers. As he heard the door downstairs open and Draco calling out his name Harry smiled.

"I'm here," he called back as he rushed downstairs with his heart racing in excitement over the secret in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i haven't posted anything in ages but I've been super busy. Hope you enjoyed this drabble.


End file.
